hhwafandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Stable
This building was introduced into the game after just a few months, but is a need for game progression! It allows players to keep multiple horses together. The first one a player unlocks is on the Deauville (France) ranch, at player level 15. Building and Upgrading The appearance and total capacity (number of places for horses) vary by location. Once a player reaches a level that unlocks a Grand Stable, it must be purchased from the Shop with coins. Once built, all upgrades cost Diamonds (except the first two in France). Although most buildings max upgrade to Level 5, Game Updates have provided Grand Stables with upgradability to Level 7, allowing players to keep even more horses at one time. To upgrade your Grand Stable, tap the building and then tap the blue up arrow (if it's not blue, you'll get a message alerting you at what level the upgrade unlocks). A confirmation pop-up shows you how much it costs to upgrade, how long it takes and how many extra stalls you'll get. There are Quests for upgrading the Grand Stables. Since the upgrades are expensive (e.g. 2500 Diamonds for a level 5 Grand Stable in England), it is good practice to check the Quest List for Grand Stable Upgrade rewards. These quests have rewards for Diamonds and even Common Jewels. If you don't have a Quest to Upgrade, another thing to look at is the Special Quests that reward tokens for Spending XXX Diamonds. You won't get a Diamond reward, but you will get special quest tokens (see that page for more info). Horses In the Grand Stable Horses that are placed in the Grand Stables: cannot race in Steeplechases, do not generate income, cannot be transferred to another ranch, are not seen by your friends, and don't have activity requests. However, you can still use them for breeding, Purebreeders Society tasks and Horse Racing events. Horses can be trained (leveled up) via Stablehands while they are in the Grand Stable (tap on the whistle). This is a very good reason to upgrade your Paddocks! Using the Grand Stable It costs coins to put horses into the Grand Stable and move them out. The cost depends on the Rarity of the horse. Move Single Horse In (empty slots in Grand Stable) To move a horse into an empty stall in the Grand Stable: while visiting a horse in its stable, tap the blue Grand Stable icon (bottom left-hand corner), a pop-up will confirm the move request and show the cost. Moving Multiple Horses (or full Grand Stable) The other way to move horses in or out, is to tap on the Grand Stable, then tap the horse head icon. You can drag horse(s) back and forth between the Stable & Grand Stable lists. This is the quickest way to move several horses at once, you can cancel or confirm the moves & cost. It is also the only way to switch horses if your Stables & Grand Stable are full. Statistics - Montana Statistics - Deauville Statistics - Fussen Statistics - Holmfirth Statistics - Fantasy Island Screenshots GrandStableInside_1.png|Inside View GrandStableInside_2.png|Visiting Horse View Fantasy Island Grand Stable.jpg|Inside Fantasy Island Main View Category:Game Mechanics Category:Buildings